


Hard Bananas

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: It's movie night and Lucy forgets to knock.





	Hard Bananas

Opening the door is a challenge in itself, she had to hold the Coca-Cola bottle with her knees, so she would have a free hand.   
They had decided to watch a movie, so since this was his room and they would probably end up sleeping there, Lucy thought it would be nice of her to get them something to eat. That was how she caught herself with a bottle of Coca-Cola in one hand and two bowls on the other, one with popcorn and the other with some fruits and a small knife (she would have cut the fruit in the kitchen, had she not looked suspicious enough carrying around that much of food). She didn’t know if he liked popcorn, so she got the fruits too. Anyway, there were just a few strawberries, a couple of bananas, some grapes and a few orange slices (Denise made sure they had healthy food options on the bunker).  
While pulling the door with her body, her hands now busy again, Lucy had to focus on the task and try her best not to have the door slam closed. It was just when she was done with the door that she turned and saw it. Or rather him.  
Garcia clearly had just come out of the shower and had nothing but a towel covering… Well, not much really because she could see his butt and the towel seemed to be mostly covering the other areas.  
“Oh my God!” she gasped and turned around. Thanking God that he had been with his back to the entrance of the room when she got here or this would have been worse. “Sorry, I should have knocked! I’m just going to--”  
“Lucy, it’s fine,” he said.  
Her cheeks were burning hot, she was burning hot. The historian was so absurdly embarrassed that she almost missed what he said. Almost. “Flynn, you’re naked!” she stated finally opening her eyes, focusing on the food, until she caught sight of the bananas on the bowl and felt herself growing redder. What a moment to be around bananas!  
“I doubt it is something you’ve never seen before” he commented, more comfortable with the situation than she cared to acknowledge. It was Flynn, he had these weird things like being okay with being naked around her.  
“Please, put something on” Lucy tried.  
“Okay,” he replied simply and she was glad. There was the slapping sound of the elastic of - she supposed - his underwear, then more fabric noises. She waited.  
“Are you decent?”  
He chuckled. She could almost hear him considering teasing her further. “Yes, I’m decent”  
“Good”  
Lucy turned to find him shirtless, but much more dressed than before.  
The historian made sure to keep her mind silent about how his ass was pretty. (But it very much was). Also, she tried to ignore the banana on the bowl for as long as she could, there was no need for this banana to make her think of the other banana. Not at all.  
Oh, God. She might die in embarrassment.  
Flynn took one of the bowls, the popcorn one. Leaving the fruit one (the banana one) with her. “So, what are we watching?”  
Lucy made sure to sit on the bed and calm herself down before saying anything. She was glad he did not comment on how red she still was. “Ah, I’m not sure”  
“Ever watched Inglourious Basterds?”  
She shot him a look. “I did and I doubt someone didn’t”  
“What about Suite Française?”  
“Yep. Have you seen The Book Thief?”  
“The one with Death narrating?”  
“Yes”  
“Not really”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“It is a well known, book, I know a thing or two about it”  
“It’s a good book”  
“I’m curious: how did you like The Boy in the Striped Pajamas?”  
“Good book, but historically wrong”  
“Of course” he smirked. “So, Book Thief?”  
“Book Thief… Flynn?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you… Cut the bananas? I, ah,...”  
“Traumatized?”  
“More like embarrassed for life”  
“It’s fine, you know, right? I don’t mind”  
“I kinda mind, I really should have knocked”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll wear off”  
“I hope so”  
“So, bananas?”  
Her cheeks went a bit red. “Yeah, thank you”


End file.
